<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackmail is a delicacy by Sweetwatersmut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045409">Blackmail is a delicacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetwatersmut/pseuds/Sweetwatersmut'>Sweetwatersmut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetwatersmut/pseuds/Sweetwatersmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty cooper comes to yale wanting nothing but a fresh start. Brett weston Wallis has different plans for her. In other words, betty will never escape from her father's mistakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Bret Weston Wallis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blackmail is a delicacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty Cooper smiled brightly as she looked around her dorm room which was decorated in shades of yale dark blue. It bared no resemblance to her pastel childhood room. She couldn't be happier with the room's final result. In her eyes, it represented something wonderful. A fresh start. Especially with these last few years. Or hell, even with the last few months. She had simultaneously ruined the two most important relationships in her life, for a damn kiss. </p><p>But she should have known. Because honestly, She was being strictly naive if she really thought that just because she was in college now that her life would be free from the hellish bounds of riverdale. just on time, came a knock from the last person on earth she wanted to see. </p><p>She walked over to the closed door, still wearing the smile. She expected it to be her RA checking up on her, maybe other people in the dorm welcoming her to the building. She expected anything but him to be on the other side of that wooden door. But she should've.  She should've seen it -him- coming from a mile while away. But, Maybe even after all crap she had endured through the last years, she was really just a stupid teenager. </p><p>Yet, as soon as she opened that door, her smile was replaced by an angry scowl. "Brett. What the hëll do you want?" She growled at him, crossing her arms. </p><p>Though, it didn't have any effect on Bret Weston Wallis. If Betty had to guess, he was rather used to getting barked at. Especially with being donna's little bitch. Brett merely chuckled. "Oh ponytail.. I would advise not using that tone with me. Seeing as I have the most delectable piece of dirt on you. That would, well, absolutely ruin you if it were to get out." The man sneered as he simply barged past her and into her dorm room. </p><p>Betty watched him walk in with narrowed eyes, raising a brow. Of course nobody taught the little rich boy boundaries. She sighed. So much for a fresh start. She was certain that she was gonna regret it, but she closed the door. "What do you have on me?" She mumbled.</p><p>A smirk played Brett's lips. Because when the hell didn't it? He took a step closer to her. " You said it yourself. You're the daughter of the black hood. Imagine what it would be like if that were to get out. People would hate you. clubs would not want anything to do with you. and worst of all, yale would kick you out at the worst whiff of you being the spawn of a murderer, let alone one of the most depraved serial killers ever. Your yale career would be over before it even began."</p><p>Betty gulped, a hard lump in her throat. As much as she absolutely hated it, she knew that he was right. Of course he was right. As much as she was looking forward to starting over, she knew that her life would always be hunted by her murderous father. "So, what is it that you want, hmm?" </p><p>Brett snickered wickedly. He took a few more steps, trapping her in between her and him. "Why you, of course. You're going to do exactly as I say. And if you don't? Well then everybody will know that your family is the nightmare on elm street. Understood, ponytail?" He said. It was worded as a question but it was clear that he meant anything but. </p><p>Betty knew that there was absolutely nothing she could do. As much as she hated it, she had no choice but to do as he said. So she nodded her head. "Understood." She mumbled, nodding her head. She was right, she did regret this.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________ </p><p>After Brett confronted her with his blackmail, he simply walked out. Betty found it more than weird. But she certainly wasn't gonna go and ask him why he wasn't doing anything with her. No, she was gonna enjoy not having to see him. Even if she couldn't shake that horrible feeling that just around the corner, he would be waiting for her. </p><p>Betty did her best to ignore that feeling, it wasn't hard to ignore it considering she had many essays to write. But eventually, she found herself with no new assignments. She was proud of herself for pulling maybe all nighters to get it done. She decided to take a little nap, just to relax and wind down. She laid down on the bed and it wasn't long before her body was taken over by sleep.  </p><p>About a half hour later, Brett snuck into her room. It had been locked, but a bundle of cash can go a long way, especially for one little key. He smirked when he opened the door and saw that she was asleep. He closed the door behind him, dropping his backpack which was filled with many things he had brought to break in his new toy. </p><p>Betty had always been a heavy sleeper and was sleep derived, so she didn't even hear him come into her room. She was wearing an oversized blue sweatshirt that had a big 'Y' on it, as well as black lacy panties. The blonde turned over, laying down on her back.   </p><p>Brett walked over to the girl with a smirk, standing over her as he began to carress her cheek. "Look at you, ponytail. You're rather cute when that mouth of yours isn't running." He chuckled, running his thumb across her bottom lip. "Although, i'm willing to bet that Little mouth will more than make up for it when i'm fucking it." He smirked. </p><p>"Aww, well.. I'll let you sleep for now. You'll need your rest for when i start with you." He smirked before he walked away from the bed. He grabbed a bottle of scotch from the backpack, sitting down on the chair in the corner. He turned on the tv to some adult film, beginning to lazily stroke himself. </p><p>It took about ten minutes before betty woke up to the sound of moans from the tv. She turned over, looking over. Her eyes immediately widen when she saw him, jumping up from the bed. " Oh my god? What the hell are you doing in here while i'm alseep, creep." She said, holding the blanket close to her half naked body. Her eyes darted down to his hand that was wrapped around his naked dick. "What the hell are you doing pervert?" She said, looking back up at him.</p><p>Brett chuckled with a smirk, standing up from the chair. "Tsk, tsk. I would suggest that you shut up unless you want me to tell over your secret. Kay, ponytail?" He smirked making betty shut up, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it slide off his shoulders. He dropped his pants, his boxers dropping with, leaving him naked. He grabbed the backpack. </p><p>Betty gulped, running her hand through her hair nervously. The only man that she ever saw naked was jughead. She had never expected for him to be her second, and she didn't want him to be. But she clearly had no choice. She looked up with a raised brow when he grabbed the bag. "W-what is that?" She asked softly, a bit of fear in her voice. </p><p>He looked over at her with a smirk, placing the bag on the bed. "Just some toys we're gonna play with." He told her, pulling her up from the bed. "Now off with the clothes, no matter how good you do look in that sweatshirt. You'll look better in these." He smirked, holding up a pair of white furred kitten ears and a white tail. </p><p>Betty looked weirdly at the items he held up. She had heard of a kitten kink before, but it was nothing that Jughead and she ever experimented before. But the look on his face woke her up from her thoughts, she nodded. She lifted the sweatshirt over her head and dropped the underwear, leaving her completely naked. </p><p>Brett smirked as he looked over her. "Man, that video of you and Forsythe did not do you justice. Which is saying a lot. Because boy did you look hot." He chuckled smugly making her roll her eyes. </p><p>He put the ears on her head first. Then he wrapped a baby pink leather -'KITTEN' embroidered on it in grey letter and a grey bell dangling from the collar- around her neck. "Now, bend over the bed, ass sticking up, kitten." The male said cockily, giving a tug at her ponytail. </p><p>Betty let out a soft moan at the harsh pull of her hair. With all of the comments abour her ponytail, of course he had a hair pulling kink. She bent over the bed, revealing every bit of herself to him. </p><p>Brett chuckled with a smirk. "God, this definitely going to be the angle i will be fucking you from first." He taunted, bringing his hand down to clash with her ass. He spread her cheeks apart, thrusting the metal part of the tail into her rim all of a sudden, making her let out a loud scream. </p><p>Brett buried her head in the bed, in an attempt to muffle her moans. "Mm, I see nobody has been in here before, hmm? Well, we're gonna have to change that." He chuckled with a smirk.</p><p>Betty raised her head from the bed, her teeth buried in her bottom lip. She looked over her shoulder at him with pleading eyes. "N-no, please." She begged him, shaking her head. Usually, she would've never begged in a million years. But, she was completely naked under the person she hated most in the world with a tail sticking out of her ass. Begging was hardly her biggest issue. </p><p>"Listen to you...You want it so bad, you're literally fucking begging for it." He laughed with a smirk. He leaned over her body, his lips pressing against her ear, his boner pressed against her entrance. "Well, don't worry.. I'll make your wishes come true soon. But for now, i'm gonna fück." He smirked.</p><p>Betty had many words to say in objection. But she knew that if she did, she was toast. She cursed her father under her breath but besides that. She reached up, wiping a tear before it could roll down her cheek. "Can you just get it over with already?" She whispered, barely audible in shame. </p><p>Brett raised a brow as he looked down at her. his hand clashing down with her skin and leaving her ass with a pink tint. "You really should be grateful, ponytail. You get to be fücked senseless by the hottest guy in all of New Haven. AND nobody has to find out that you have a psycho father and he has a slut of a daughter." He told her. "How about you fucking show it and beg me to be fucked." </p><p>Betty let out a soft moan, tugging harshly at her bottom lip. Right, getting coerced into being fucked by a guy who literally attempted to murder her boyfriend and pin at her. But she kept that thought to herself. She took in a deep breath as if to suck up her dignity. "Please brett. Please fück me" she mumbled. </p><p>Brett responded to her with a mere slap of her ass, harder this time. "Louder. Like you fucking mean it. Or I will leave you here, cuffed to the bed, squirming on top of a vibrator, with the door unlocked so anybody could come in and find you." He threatened the woman. </p><p>Betty sighed, shutting her eyes tightly. Although for some strange reason, she was very intrigued by his threat. As if she actually wanted that, to have no mercy and free will and the thrill of the threat that someone could discover just how slutty betty cooper really is. "Brett, please fuck me. I need you to fuck me. You were supposed to be a stallion, right? Then show it. Fuck me please. I'll do anything i just need your cock in me." She begged. It was like it was coming from somebody else's mouth. But as long as it satisfied him. </p><p>Brett smirked as he listened to her. "Fücking music to my hears." He smirked as he plunged deep into her. His hand wrapped around tightly in her ponytail, tugging on it. He wanted to see her face as he fucked her and her eyes roll to the back of her head. He chuckled at the thought. </p><p>Between him thrusting into her and pulling her hair, she let out a loud moan. "Ahh! Brett! She tugged on her bottom lip as her eyes has no choice but to watch him as he began to fück her. She fisted her hand into her blue confronter, which she would probably burn after he was done with her. </p><p>Brett watched her with a smirk. "I'm gonna tell you a secret, ponytail. I've wanted to do this since the first time you first visted stonewall. I wanted to pull your hair and scream my name. Every time you visted slughead and you screamed out because of him. I wanted to be the person that was going to make you scream. Now here we are, with me fucking you, and you screaming out my name wearing a collar and a tail." He said with a smirk and giving the white fluffy tail a tug. Which made betty let out moan out his name louder. </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>It was months later. By this time, betty wasn't even fucking brett because she had to, she did it because she wanted to. Brett had trained to betty to be ready for him no matter what. From sneaking into her dorm at night and keep his cock nesseled in her as she slept, all the way to keeping a vibe in her through every single one of her classes and not letting her cum once. In other words, he took advantage of just how far she was willing to go to protect her reputation until she was nothing more than his eager little kitten. </p><p>Brett smirked as he looked down at the blonde with the kitty ears skewed on her head of messy ponytail, his hand gripping onto her hair. Just as he had wanted to, proving that her mouth was so much better when it was wrapped around his dick. "Look at you, my perfect little kitty. You're so hot when your on your knees and taking in daddy's cock. Your daddy's good little cocksucker, aren't you?" He praised her with a smirk, knowing just how much she loved it. </p><p>Betty's green eyes watched brett, the orbs glossed over with the sting of holding him in her throat. But, it didn't bother her, infact she had became quite the expert at it. Not only was she good at it, she fucking loved that ache in her jaw whenever she would hold him like this. She blushed softly at his words. A few months ago, she would've slapped him just for saying that, but now she was truly proud of it. Though no one knew about them and she was definitely okay with that. </p><p>Bretty let out a soft chuckle when he saw her cheeks turn to a bright pink color. His favorite thing about her is that he could simultaneously make her blush and get her pussy absolutely dripping. He especially loved the impact that a few words from had on her. He tugged on her ponytail, moving her off of him for a second "Bob that pretty little head of yours for daddy, huh?" </p><p>Betty whined as he moved off of his length, which filled his dorm room with a popping noise. She smiled at his instruction. She soon returned to his dick quicker than they had left. Her plumb, glossy lips wrapped around his cock, hollowing out her cheeks as she began to bob her head. </p><p>Brett bit at his bottom lip as he watched her. He groaned out softly, giving her a tug as he threw back his head. He couldn't help but wonder how jughead ever got any work done with this as a girlfriend. He'd much rather spend all of his time fucking her than to actually get anything done. " god, you're so fucking good at this, kitten." </p><p>Betty smiled widely around him with a soft giggle at his groaned words. If there is anything she has learned about herself in the last couple of months, it's that there is nothing she loves more in the world than to make this man feel so much pleasure that he makes his sexy little noises. </p><p>Brett glanced down with a chuckle when he heard her giggling softly, the sweet sound muffled by his dick. With that wonderful mouth of hers, it wasn't long before she had brought him to the edge of his climax. He pushed her off of his length. "Open your mouth so you can get your milk, kitten." He smirked, stroking himself to get there. </p><p>Betty tugged at her bottom lip as she watched him with a smirk. She quickly obeyed him -like the good girl she is- and opened her mouth, her tongue sticking out. It wasn't long before Brett was cumming. He began to spray his seed all over her. He sprayed it across her neckline, her breasts, even a bit on her face, very little actually getting into her mouth.</p><p>Brett smirked as she watched her. Boy, did she look hot all covered in his cum. He wanted to remember the moment, forever. He reached over and grabbed his phone. He opened the camera and took a picture. He captured everything from that glint of lust in her eyes to how his cum painted her skin. </p><p>"My perfect little kitten."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>